Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Concursos
Bienvenido a Grand Theft Encyclopedia: Concursos, nuestro rincón de la wiki para los concursos que se celebrarán en la Wiki. Esperamos que te guste participar y que intentes ganar por todos los medios necesarios, te vas a entretener mucho por aquí, esperemos que entres dispuesto a ganar !!! Información y Regulamento Aquí se encuentra más información, y las reglas del concurso: *El plazo para las inscripciones será de una semana (7 días) desde que estén validas las inscripciones *El plazo para desarrollar el artículo elegido será de una semana (7 días), desde que se cierren las inscripciones *Solamente se podrá hacer el artículo relacionado con el tema del mes. Si algún concursante hace el artículo de otro tema, estará automaticamente descalificado *El jurado (dos usuarios) dará notas a cada artículo, en el día que finalice el concurso, el que tenga más nota ganará el concurso y se llevará un premio: una plantilla con un premio de oro; así como los segundo y tercer colocado se llevarán plantillas con premios de plata y bronce. Actualmente los premios están terminados *El primer y el segundo colocado del concurso serán el jurado de la próxima edición, y así sucesivamente *Los 3 primeros artículos se llevarán minitrofeos de oro, plata y bronce respectivamente, que se ubicarán en la esquina superior derecha del artículo. *Cabe recordar que se puntuará por: Ortografía, redacción, tamaño del artículo, entre otros... Hay que intentar hacerlo más impecable posible, si queremos ganar *Solo empezará un concurso si se inscribieron 3 o más usuarios, de lo contrario se cancelará el concurso del mes. *Los dos jueces darán una nota en la discusión del artículo numerada del 1 al 10. Al final de las dos notas, se sumará el puntaje. El puntaje máximo será de 20 puntos. Los jueces podrán luego dar un "A favor", "En contra", o "comentario", para dar el "¿Por que?" de la nota. Jueces del mes * - Violators will be shot. Survivors will be shot again. * - I kill you. Inscripciones Noviembre (Inscripciones Abiertas) *ClaudeSpeed9425 - Deluxo - (terminado;es toda la info que pude poner...) ***V4L3n7!N** - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction - (Terminado | ¡por fín!) *Vic V. - Louise Cassidy-Williams (listo,solo unos errores en algunas citas, que no me las enseñaron bien...) *PJ_69 - Verdant Bluffs - (Terminado) Comentarios * sabía que acabaría tercero xD. No le presté mucha atención a el artículo... y por cierto Droides, el Deluxo no circula por ningún lado que yo sepa. Felicitaciones Valentin y PJ! (los dos, porque aún no sabemos quien gano, ya que falta el voto de Playsonic). -- 16:31 7 nov 2007 (UTC) ** no te habrás olvidado de VicV. ??? -- 18:38 7 nov 2007 (UTC) * Bien PJ_69, ganaste, enhorabuena.-- 19:03 7 nov 2007 (UTC) * No se si yo PJ_69,tu también merecites ganar,apl próximo concurso seguro que ganas enhorabuena a ti también que solo nos a separado 0.5 puntitos -- 19:21 7 nov 2007 (UTC) * Saludos, -- 19:25 7 nov 2007 (UTC). * -- 19:39 7 nov 2007 (UTC). * Jejeje, parece que a nadie les gusta que ponga dialogos en vez de informacion... Bueno, supongo que en misiones esta bien, en personajes no T-T. Felicitaciones a... a... ¿Quien gano?--Vic V. 16:19 8 nov 2007 (UTC) P.D: Droides te corregí tu comentario que solo se leia Comentario... Votos Votos de Droides Yo haré una especie de ficha con las notas que asigno al artículo, y habrá 5 apartados. Cada apartado tendrá una calificación maxima de ´´2´00``. ClaudeSpeed9425 con el artículo Deluxo Información La información me ha parecido penosa, se podrían haber puesto muchas cosas más. Por ejemplo, por donde suele circular, su resistencia, colores en los que está disponible, lo maniobrable que es... Esperaba más de ti sobre esto. Ortografía Aqui te he dado la calificación maxima, este es el artículo con la mejor ortografía de todos los que participan en el concurso. Imagenes Supongo que aqui tambien está bien la nota que te he dado (Te he dado demasiado), pero podrías haber sacado más imagenes. Formato Bueno, aqui tambien tienes la calificación maxima. El formato que tienes tambien es el mejor de todos los artículos que participan en el concurso Expresión Aqui no te he dado mucho porque no es muy buena la expresión que has puesto. Por ejemplo, luego de... Incorrecto. Conclusión Bueno, esta bastante bien todo excepto la información ofrecida. Siento haber sido tan detallista, pero es lo que hay. Saludos, **V4L3n7!N** con el artículo Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction Información La información me ha parecido penosa genial, me extraña mucho que un novato haya podido sacar todos los detalles al tema. Ortografía Aqui te he dado no mucha nota, tal vez demasiada. Cuidado con los errores de ortografía, si no fuera por este bajón de 1 punot habrías sacado un 9´50. Imagenes Las imagenes estás genial, no se de donde has sacado tantas fotos. Muy bien. Formato En el formato tambien te he puesto poca nota, porque no es muy bueno. Los títulos se colocan en orden y veo una pequeña desorganización de titulos y sub-titulos. Expresión Aqui te he dado la mayor nota posible, ya que lo has hecho muy bien. Felicidades. Conclusión La ortografía y el formato han sido tús ´´puntos debiles``, pero está muy bien. Siento haber sido tan detallista, pero es lo que hay. Saludos, PJ 69 con el artículo Verdant Bluffs Información La información es muy buena, has sacado todo lo bueno de Verdant Bluffs y lo has escrito. Ortografía La ortografía esta bastante bien, hay pocas faltas. Imagenes Hay muchas imagenes, y muy bonitas. Formato El formato es bastante bueno, pero se podría mejorar. Expresión La expresión esta genial, con palabras poeticas y todo. Conclusión Esta muy bien. Siento haber sido tan detallista, pero es lo que hay. Saludos, Vic V. con el artículo Louise Cassidy-Williams Información La información me ha parecido penosa, no se habla nada de Louise. Ortografía La ortografía es lo mejor del artículo. Imagenes Es una sola imagen, podrías haber puesto mucho más. Formato Bueno, el formato lo tienes un poco regular, se podría haber mejorado. Expresión No te doy nada aqui porque no te has expresado, solo has escrito dialogos. Conclusión DE PENA. Podría haber estado MUCHO MEJOR. Siento haberte puntuado así, pero hasta un 2´00 es mucho para el artículo. Siendo un usuario bueno como tú, me ha dado pena que hubieras hecho asi este artículo. Siento haber sido tan detallista, pero es lo que hay. Saludos, Votos de Seguiré exactamente el mismo sistema de (cada nota máxima de 2.00 puntos) ya que está bastante bien. Ganadores de Anteriores Concursos Octubre (2007) *1º - - Little Haiti *2º - - Aeropuerto Internacional Francis *3º - - Ocean Beach Galería de Premios :*Primer premio: :*Segundo premio: :*Tercer premio: Premios de artículos *Plantilla:MedallaOro2 *Plantilla:MedallaPlata2 *Plantilla:MedallaBronce2 Category:Grand Theft Encyclopedia